Alive" The Star wars Music Video!
by RamenKitty
Summary: I'm anxious to see what you peeps think of this...


Short lil' one shot, whilst I search for the inspiration that hast eluded me for " Crossing over" and "Primetime" *sheepish grin* this is going to be a one/shot, inspired by P.O.D's cool music…they be so cool…

----------------

Title: "Alive" the Star wars music video!

Disclaimer: "Alive" and all related P.O.D titles copyright P.O.D and their producers.  Star wars copyright Lucasfilm and George Lucas, (mayheliveforeverJ)

Summery: uh, "Alive" done as a music video with P.O.D.  : ) um, Anakin and Amidala are the paring, but Luke and Leia appear too, and lots of cool Gothic stuff.  I think Star wars should be gothic, dun you?

_Italics=stage direction for acting_

-between marks equals cuts-

Regular typing is lyrics

* music group enterance* 

(video footage)

---------------

" Sanctuary found within another's arms is the closest you can get to god…"

--------------

_The scene is a dimly lit balcony, somewhere above the captial city.  Transports race like spots of light against a blackening darkness.  Suddenly, the light above the balcony rises, we see a woman appear from nowhere, her expression is solumn, but her eyes are full of laughter._

_(enter man, left of screen.)_

_This newcomer is dressed in a Jedi robe, he is tall, towering over the woman, his short hair reflects the light from passing transports as he takes her in his arms…_

Woman: Ani…

- cut to the sun coming up-

* group appears on top of building, surrounded by cars*

(sun's coming up)

Every day is a new day

I'm thankful for every breath I take

I won't take it for granted

So I learn from my mistakes

- cut to video footage-

(scenes from episode one, beginning with Qui-Gon's death. - cut to Anakin- standing beside obi-wan)

_while the choir is playing, Anakin and the woman look up to see a man on a speeder *tis the lead singer* attacking them.  Anakin grabs the woman, holds on, and jumps off the balcony just as it explodes_

Its beyond my control

Sometimes its best to let go

Whatever happens in this life time

So I trust in love

You have given me peace of mind 

(shot of ani &amidala from the second movie, them walking, kissing, etc.  then the bad stuff comes.  Amidala being shot at..etc)

I feel so alive, for the very first time, I can't deny you.

_Anakin and the woman (who we realize must be padme) are running through the upper levels of Courscant, passing apartment buildings.  They pass one, a Rodian sticks his head out, they pass another, and The guitarist sticks his head out, and closes the door._

I feel so alive for the very first time-

(Shot of Anakin leaping from the speader with Obi-wan in it)

and I think I can fly…

_Anakin pulls the woman onto a speeder as the guitar solo comes up.  They fly through the city, getting some nice background visuals._

Sunshine upon my face, a new song for me to sing

(Shot of Anakin and Padme at the lake retreat, them doing…couple things together.)

Tell the world how I feel inside

(Shot of Anakin, Padme, and Obi-wan)

even though it might cost me everything.

(shot of Obi-wan yelling at Anakin, Anakin yelling at padme, etc.)

Now that I know this so beyond I can't hold this I can never turn my back away.

_Anakin lands at the Jedi temple, helping Padme out of the speeder, he's looking up, realizing that the lead singer is still following them._

Now that I've seen you, I can never look away

(shots of padme from the second series, and a shot of Padme and Anakin Kissing just before a fade out into the group playing in an all white room)

And Now that I know you, I could never turn my back away

_The lead singer jumps off his bike and pulls out a lightsaber._

Now that I see you, I believe no matter what they say-

_Anakin and the lead singer duel for a few minutes, Padme patiently waiting as they duel._

I feel so alive for the very first time

I candy deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive

(shot of anakin and Padme in the arena scene)

and I think I can fly…

_The lead singer flees, as Anakin and Padme embrace.  Shot of the last frame of the orginal music video, as the camera cuts back to the room with the band._

I feel so alive for the very first time

I can't deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive

(shot of Anakin and Padme)

and I think I can fly…

= Closing credits=

fade out.

----------------------

lame, cruddy, I'm the first to admit it.  Think about what I had to work with though, I mean, I secretly desire that all alternative music would go with star wars! But if none of you review this, then it proves me wrong.

^_^


End file.
